


The Lydia Thiccverse Rambles

by CaseyEgbert



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon), Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean it's mostly rambling and scripts, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Tags coming, Sexy Time, Thiccverse, This is really awful seriously don't bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyEgbert/pseuds/CaseyEgbert
Summary: Rambles from the Thiccverse, will be slow to upload and slower to continue but wanna try uploading some here





	1. Prologue the Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small mini introduction

Lydia: Ah! Salutations and a fine morning or evening to you...maybe afternoon, time is relative afterall...my name is Lydia and what follows are some of the zany adventures of the Thiccverse with myself as your host. Now some of you may never have heard of the thiccverse, all I can say is...Bing has the answers, so does Google. So sit back, relax and get comfortable for the insanity that shall follow as you ever *THE THICCVERSE*


	2. "You're a Father"s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Triplets (Duke, Duchess and Madeline) came to be

**20 Years 8 Months ago**  
_Pacifica stood nervously outside Dipper's door, Even though they had been considering moving in together for some time this...this was not some simple visit, she had what was either the most wonderful or terrifying news she had ever received and needed to tell the man she loved. her hand wavered over the door before she shook her head, why was she hesitating? She was Pacifica Elise Northwest! She didn't back down from something like this! with that her knuckles rapped on the door as she waited for a response_

Dipper: I'm coming, I'm coming...

_His mumbling heard from the other side of the door was telltale, he'd just woken up hadn't he? Pacifica smiled, 'Oh Dipper, never change'_

Dipper opened the door to find Pacifica standing there with a nervous blush still on her face

Dipper: Heya Paz, come on in

_Okay she was inside, now she just had to break it to him_

Pacifica: Dipper, I have some news. Remember the other week when yourself, Mabel and I...well Dipper, I'm Pre-

_Suddenly Pacifica found herself getting a huge hug from behind as she felt herself lifted by familiar arms as an excited voice filled the room_

Mabel: Omg! Pazzy, I was hoping you'd both be here, had some amazing news to tell you...but first gasp Dipper you know how Twins are genetically Identical

Dipper: ...If they're Identical Mabel...

Mabel: That means I'm pregnant with our clone! 

Dipper & Pacifica: WHAT? 

Mabel: I know, I'm shocked too, but I've already thought of what sweaters I should get for them! Sooooo, now that thats out of the way! Pacifica, what's new on the weirder side on your end?

Pacifica: Forget it! I don't have anything to say ri-

_Mabel gasps with a moment of understanding_

Mabel: Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry I stole your thunder!

_Dipper had fallen back into his chair, he was thinking hard about what this meant and barely comprehending situations. trying hard to breathe_

Pacifica: I don't know what you're talking about! 

Mabel: Does Dipper know we're both pregnant, or just me?

Pacifica: How...did...

_Mabel bumps her belly against Pacifica's, squatting slightly to do so_

Mabel: Psychic baby bump link maybe, or...perhaps mother's intuition

_Upon registering the fact Pacifica was also pregnant Dipper promptly fainted_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mabel: And that my angels is how your father found out he was gonna be a three time daddy in one day, and that I learned that condoms should never be stored with a sewing kit, and also why on this night every year we go out together and leave you guys with a babysitter, or I guess now...home alone

_The three now 20 year old siblings were all sitting on the couch together, Duke in between both his sisters leaning affectionately against their bro_

Madeline: Wooooah! That was amazing!

Duchess: But wait a minute, you said there was a moral to this story...so what exactly is the moral of the story?

Mabel: The moral...hmmm, have at it...I guess? Because for Me, your father and your other mom Pacifica, there has been no greater adventure than raising you three! Well, I'm gonna give you three some privacy, enjoy yourselves while I load the car for the parents weekend retreat

_Both sisters lean in and kiss their brother as soon as the door closes, this was gonna be a busy weekend, Duke already knew sleep was probably not in the cards for himself_


	3. Long and Hard Sibling Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline tries to show her brother Duke her long hard surprise in her pants that's all for him

_Duke found himself once again on the sofa channel surfing mindlessly, nothing ever was good on in country towns, when suddenly the door slams open revealing Madeline in a pair of short shorts and a crop top_

Madeline: Heyyyyyy big boy, how you doin'?

Duke: Maddie? I was kind of...

Madeline: I feel like we haven't been paying eachother as much attention as we should be Stud

_Duke gulps, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, was this really happening right now? What if Duchess walked in the room, what if Mom or Dad walked in...what if..._

Madeline: When I think of you I just...I just..It's so hard not to...

_Maddie unzips her pants allowing something long and hard to flop out through the fly, Madeline grins as it's girth is free of her pants exposing itself to the air, she grins a sheeping grin as she does to her brother_

Madeline: You like it Duke baby?

Duke:....is that the grappling gun?

Madeline: It's so long and hard it's ready to explode

_The grappling gun in her pants goes off and fires, ricocheting off a vase and tying around the ceiling banisters yoinking Madeline in the air leaving her hanging by her shorts_

Duke: What am I gonna do with you sis?

Madeline: Kiss me, obviously

**[INSERT AWKWARD SPIDERMAN UPSIDE DOWN KISS]**


End file.
